    1. Fiocchi, A.; Travaini, M.; D'Auria, E.; Banderali, G.; Bernardo, L.; Riva, E. Tolerance to a rice hydrolysate formula in children allergic to cow's milk and soy. Clin Exp Allergy 2003, 33(11), 1576-80.    2. Eggum, B. O.; Cabrera, M. I. Z.; Juliano, B. O. Protein and lysine digestibility and protein quality of cooked Filipino rice diets and milled rice in growing rats. Plant Foods Hum. Nutr. 1992, 43 (2), 163-170    3. Bean, M. M.; Nishita, K. D. Rice flours for baking. In Juliano B. O., editor. Rice chemistry and technology, 2nd ed. St. Paul: Amer Assoc. of Cereal Chemists. 1985, pp 539-556.    4. Juliano, B. O. Rice: chemistry and technology. St. Paul, Minn.: American Association of Cereal Chemists. 1985.    5. Anderson, A.; Hettiarachchy, N. S.; Yu, Z. Y. Physicochemical properties of pronase treated rice glutelin. Journal of the American Oil Chemists' Society 2000, 78 (1), 1-6.    6. Yu, Z. Y.; Hettiarachchy, N. S.; Rath, N. Extraction, denaturation and hydrophobic properties of rice flour proteins. J. Food Sci. 2001, 66 (2), 229-232.    7. Padhye, V. W.; Salunke, D. K. Extraction and characterization of rice proteins. Cereal chem. 1979, 106 (3), 389-393.    8. Tecson, E. M. S.; Esmama, B. V.; Lontok, L. P.; Juliano, B. O. Studies on the extraction and composition of rice endosperm glutelin and prolamin. Cereal Chem. 1971, 168-181.    9. Wen, T. N.; Luthe, D. S. Biochemical characterization of rice glutelin. Plant Physiol. 1985, 78, 172-177.    10. Morita, T.; Kiriyama, S. Mass production method for rice protein isolate and nutritional evaluation. J. Food Sci. 1993, 58 (6), 1939-1406.    11. Griffin, V. K.; Brooks, J. R. Production and size distribution of rice moltodextrin hydrolyzed from milled rice flour using heat stable alpha-amylase. J. Food Sci. 1989, 54, 190-193.    12. Shih, F. F.; Daigle, K. Use of enzymes for the separation of protein from rice flour. Cereal Chem. 1997, 74 (4), 437-441.    13. Shih, F. F.; Champagne, E. T.; Daigle, K.; Zarins, Z. Use of enzymes in the processing of protein products from rice bran and rice flour. Nahrung 1999, 43, 14-18.    14. Shih, F. F.; Daigle, K. W. Preparation and characterization of rice protein isolates. Journal of the American Oil Chemists' Society 2000, 77, 885-889.    15. Tang, S.; Hettiarachchy, N. S.; Eswaranandam, S.; Crandall, P. Protein extraction from heat-stabilized defatted rice bran: II. The role of amylase, celluclast, and viscozyme. J. Food Sci. 2003, 68 (2), 471-470.    16. AACC. Method 46-08. Approved Methods of the American Association of Cereal chemists, 8th ed., vol 2. AACC, St. Paul, Minn. 1990, P 1-2.    17. Laemmli, U. K. Cleavage of structural proteins during the assembly of the head of the bacteriophage T4. Nature 1970, 227, 680-686.    18. Hayakawa, S.; Nakai, S. Relationships of hydrophobicity and net charge to the solubility of milk and soy proteins. J. Food Sci. 1985, 50, 486-491.    19. Bera, M. B.; Mukherjee, R. K. Solubility, emulsifying, and foaming properties of rice bran protein concentrates. J. Food Sci. 1989, 54 (1), 142-145.    20. Pearce, K. N.; Kinsella, J. E. Emulsifying properties of proteins: evaluation of a turbidimetric technique. J. Agric. Food Chem. 1978, 26, 716-722.    21. SAS. 2002. JMP® User's Guide, Version 5. SAS Institute Inc. Cary, N.C.    22. Kolar, C. W.; Richert, S. H.; Decker, C. D.; Steinke, F. H.; Vander, R. J. Isolated soy protein. In New Protein Foods; Altschul, A M., Wilcke, H L., Eds.; Academic Press: New York, 1985; Vol. 5.    23. Biliaderis, C. G. Differential scanning calorimetry in food research: A review. Food Chem. 1983, 10, 239-265.    24. Damodarn, S. Protein-stabilized foams and emulsions. J. Food Sci. 2005, 70 (3), 54-66.